<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Dates by pjmhoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542791">First Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmhoshi/pseuds/pjmhoshi'>pjmhoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZoSan's rollercoaster love life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro Is Whipped, Sanji got drunk here a tiny bit, it was just one tiny part but i dont want to not tag it bc it might be uncomfy for some, mild panic attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmhoshi/pseuds/pjmhoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji thinks his worst nightmare is his blind date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZoSan's rollercoaster love life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2263697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!!!! Good lord! I finally finished this! This was fun. I really enjoyed doing this, and I procrastinated a lot of works just because I really wanted to write and finish this. The original prompt was "A short story in which Sanji’s worst nightmare is his blind date." but it became something else hehe. But overall, I liked what happened in this one. Enjoyed writing this very very very much! (Pray for me for I have so much school works pending because I decided finishing this is more important than doing school works.)</p>
<p>I do not own, and do not claim to own, One Piece or it's characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nami, I love you my sweetheart, but I’m <em>not</em> going to a blind date. You know I can’t. I’m too busy to be dating or trying to find a date. You know how much my work consumes my time,” Sanji says to Nami, whose back is turned against him and is currently busy picking out an outfit for his blind date. He sighs, “Are you even listening to me, my love?”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up and stop being whiny about it, Sanji. You know how boring your life is right now. You go to work, you cook for freaking 18 hours or I don’t know how long, then you come home and face your cookbooks and stay in your kitchen experimenting shit. You only have a social life because of me. Well, there’s Luffy too, but his kind of socializing is getting you into bar fights so my point still stands,” the lady says as she frantically digs his closet to look for a dress shirt to compliment the pants.</p>
<p>“But Nami, I enjoy all of those things. I enjoy my work and my passion for cooking. Also, I still go to the gym almost every day to train! Just because I don’t know half of the people in this city like you and Luffy doesn’t mean my social life is boring. You two are just overly socializing. And I enjoy being single!” He begs for mercy, trying to convince his best friend to think about it for a second. “Look, I really don’t want to–”</p>
<p>“Here,” Nami says, handing him the pants and the simple white button up with tiny gold details, “While you were bitching about it, I found you an outfit. Now go change, shoo! Wait, actually take a shower because you smell like smoke right now.”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, I smell like smoke because I was busy in the kitchen all day, until you barged in here and announced a blind date. And, you are still not listening to me. I don’t want to go,” Sanji sulks a bit. It’s not like he hates to go on dates. He just really doesn’t think it is important because, well, for him, it’s not. At least, not now when he is almost at the peak of his career. He’s trying to open his own restaurant and finally stop working under his father, even if he secretly, but genuinely, enjoys working there. His savings is just a tad short from his target goal to open and support his new restaurant, and he really, <em>really,</em> doesn’t want any distractions now.</p>
<p>Ultimately, he really does think of how it will feel like to date someone. To come home from a long and exhausting day of working in the kitchen to his lover waiting for him. To share a comfortable silence with his partner as they sit on the couch of his apartment, feeling the stroke of his lover’s hands in his hair, calming him down and lulling him to sleep. To wake up to his partner, not really knowing how he ended up in the bed or not even knowing that he fell asleep last night because of how comfortable he was. To prepare breakfast for his lover, who will wake up to the smell of his freshly brewed coffee and who will give him a morning kiss and a sweet smile to start the day.</p>
<p>He’s a romantic. He knows that and Nami does too. Of course, he knows that Nami is just taking care of him and she’s just worried because Sanji is almost 25 and he still has the relationship experience comparable to a 15-year-old: basically, nothing but pecks for kisses, and a few dates here and there. Ever since Nami knew that he was bisexual, she kept on urging him to go on dates, saying things such as ‘You swing both ways – allow me to correct myself – all ways, and you still don’t have a person to go home to or with. You’re not ugly, Sanji. You just suck in looking for someone.’</p>
<p>But right now, Sanji is really not considering it, especially if the person that he will meet will require a lot of his attention and time. He can’t just give that right now, or maybe ever. His work is his life. He loves working for hours in the kitchen everyday including weekends. He loves coming home and researching for more dishes, spices and techniques to try. He loves travelling to places just to see their culture and taste their cuisine and expand his horizon. He loves his career, and if his future lover is not ready for his obsession with being a chef, then he is not ready for anything. Not until he’s satisfied with his career. Or not until he finds the perfect person to be the reason why he changes his routine.</p>
<p>Maybe he’s just being a hopeless romantic when he hopes that someday, he will meet the person who will be worth it enough for him to cut down some of his working hours or to travel with just for the sake of enjoying a vacation. His overly-romantic heart believes in the notion that if his future lover is worth it, then his passion will be reduced to his second priority. If he meets the person who will change his entire life and beat his passion as the main priority in his life, then that is the time that Sanji will settle down.</p>
<p>“Sanji, babe,” Nami says sweetly with pleading eyes. Sanji sighs, he really can’t get away from Nami, not when she’s looking at her like this. “Look, this is just one date. If this goes to shit, then I’m done setting you up for blind dates. I swear on Luffy. Please? Just this one last time?”</p>
<p>Sanji really can’t say no to a lady asking him with those pleading eyes. He knows Nami is just manipulating him to say yes and to do what she wants, but she loves Nami and if this makes her happy, then so be it. He lets out a groan, “Fine. Just this last time, okay?”</p>
<p>“I promise. No more dates,” she smiles at him, “for at least half a year,” she snickers. Sanji really doesn’t pay attention to that anymore. He knows his friend will set him up again after this one. He picks up the clothes that Nami prepared for him and clean undergarments, and proceeds to take a cold shower to freshen him up and to mentally prepare him for what’s about to come.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Nami set up the blind date in one of Sanji’s favorite cafés in the city. She texted him the details of the person that he will meet, laying down some information and vague background of the person he is meeting. Apparently, Nami set him up with a guy, and sure Sanji doesn’t really mind dating a person of the same sex but he is picky. He loves women, respects and adores them to death. But with men, he tends to be a lot more judgmental and pickier about his prospects. Well, if he’s going to all of these speed dates that Nami sets him up in, he might as well go down the whole route.</p>
<p>Upon arriving to the café, he smiles at the barista who greeted him. He’s a familiar face in the shop because he really loves their pastries, almost coming here every other week or whenever he needs a pick me up. He sends a text to the guy he’s supposed to go on a blind date with while waiting for his drink, asking the guy if he’s already in the café and describing what he looks like. It didn’t take long for the guy to reply, saying he’s on the far-end corner of the café, and that he is wearing a navy-blue shirt. Sanji sends a text back, asking if he wants to order anything out of courtesy, and the person on the other line quickly replies with a ‘no, thank you. not a fan of sweets.’ Sanji, although is weirded out by the sentiment, minds his own business and waits for his drink and cake to be served. He still requests for a bigger slice and two forks, just in case he needs to share.</p>
<p>Walking with his tray in hand, he scans the room for a guy with a navy-blue shirt in the four corners of the shop, but what quickly caught his eye was the green haired dude in a navy-blue shirt looking out of the window. His heartbeat quickens. What the hell is does this uncultured marimo doing here? And why the hell does he fit the characteristics of the person that he was supposed to meet?</p>
<p>He walks up to Zoro, who was oblivious to his surroundings with his earbuds stuck in his hear and his attention to the scene outside the café. Sanji sulks. Did Nami set him up on a blind date with this creature? Before he could say anything, Zoro notices him walking towards his space. He looks confused, mirroring Sanji’s emotions, but he smirks which makes the young chef’s blood boil.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing here, moss ball?” Sanji says, placing his food at the table in front of them.</p>
<p>“Do you own this place, cook?” Sanji’s blood pressure spikes up after hearing the nickname.</p>
<p>“You didn’t answer my question, stupid,” Sanji sits a little aggressively, “Are you here on a blind date?”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Zoro says slyly. He puts his elbows at the table, resting his head on his palm, challenging Sanji, “What is it to you if I’m here on a blind date?”</p>
<p>“Don’t be so full of yourself, dumbass. I was asking because,” Sanji pauses, not really sure if he should continue telling the idiot that he fits the characteristics of his blind date. But alas, Zoro looks at him with curious eyes, ones that can intimidate people who are not as strong-willed as Sanji. “because <em>I</em> am here on a blind date and <em>you</em> meet the characteristics of the person that I’m supposed to be meeting.”</p>
<p>He hears Zoro chuckles. Sanji hates seeing his stupid smirking face. He wants to kick the annoying smirk on his face, but that would get him banned in the shop so he decides he can kick Zoro’s ass later.</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. Since you’re embarrassed, I can safely assume that this is Nami’s doing,” Zoro says, with his big smirk. Sanji was just about to deny his statement and defend his honor but Zoro cuts him off, “And no, sorry to disappoint but I’m not the person you are supposed to meet.”</p>
<p>Sanji doesn’t know if he feels relieved or upset. Of course, he should feel relieved right? This is Zoro. The person in their friend group that is really not in great terms with him. He met Zoro because of Luffy, who was the moss head’s best friend since middle school. They met almost five years ago, when Luffy and Nami decided to visit Sanji in his father’s restaurant, and drag Zoro with them. Zoro is really not the best person to invite in a fancy restaurant like the Baratie, because for one, he is a slob and two, he doesn’t have manners. He and Luffy share this animalistic hunger for food and Zoro just rubbed Sanji the wrong way that day. After that initial meeting, Sanji often see and meet Zoro whenever their entire friend group plans to meet up.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know much about the guy. He just knows the basic about him because he is part of their friend group so it’s hard not to learn a few stuffs about the green-haired creature. One, he is a kendo athlete, or <em>kendōka</em> or whatever that is called. Zoro works at the gym, but he also competes on kendo tournaments and sometimes teaches kendo to kids. He knows Zoro doesn’t like sweets, mainly because Sanji often brings food for the gang whenever they meet up, and he will <em>never</em> forget Zoro’s face of disgust for his Sans rival. He had observed that Zoro is quite reserved and he really doesn’t do much but either sleep, train or drink beer. Maybe sometimes he will do stupid shit, like be involved in bar fights or some fight in the streets, but Sanji can blame that on Luffy.</p>
<p>He doesn’t really know much about Zoro, but he is sure that the guy is annoyed at him just as much as Sanji is annoyed with Zoro. So of course, he should be relieved that Nami didn’t accidentally set them up on a blind date. And that’s why he doesn’t understand the gloomy feeling that consumes him when Zoro said that he is not his date. But Sanji is stubborn. He is a man with pride, so he doesn’t acknowledge that small pang in his chest and his change of mood.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s great news. I better go look for my date now. I don’t want to spend my precious time with a moss head like you.” Sanji stands up and scans the café again, spotting a guy wearing a navy-blue shirt that is sitting on the corner but his back is turned against Sanji. He hesitates to go. He doesn’t really know why but his stomach is turning upside down, alerting him of something. Something bad. But in his peripheral vision, he sees Zoro, looking serious but attractive while looking out the window.</p>
<p><em>Oh. Right.</em> He knows one more thing about Zoro. The guy is <em>fucking hot</em>. Zoro was attractive. Sanji can’t really deny that even if he has convinced himself that he doesn’t like the majority of the man in front of him. Zoro was one <em>hell</em> of a wet dream for Sanji. He can’t lie to himself, Zoro is his type. The guy was really attractive but fucking oblivious to even recognize how handsome he is. Just a tad shorter than him, almost as tall as him even. Masculine but caring. Mysterious but thoughtful. And most of all, a man of passion. Zoro loves his swordsmanship as much as Sanji loves his cooking, and Sanji, apparently, does not only respect him for that but also finds him hot because of it. Zoro is not just a beautiful, hot person. He has substance; a dream; a passion. And Sanji just absolutely <em>adores</em> that.</p>
<p>With that thought crossing Sanji’s mind in the short time that he was in the swordsman’s vicinity, it became a good enough reason for him to take his food and approach the guy with a navy-blue shirt.</p>
<p>“Hey, hi. Are you perhaps waiting for a blind date?” Sanji asks before he loses his confidence. The guy smiles at him, stands up and hugs him. Sanji doesn’t know how to react, so he just stands there awkwardly as the guy invades his personal space.</p>
<p>“Good to see you. Shall we sit?”</p>
<p>Sanji smiles politely, as he makes himself comfortable in his seat.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Sanji quickly realizes that he doesn’t hate going on dates. He just hates going on dates with <em>absolute assholes</em>. He hates going on dates and meeting people who are <em>complete morons</em>, and are oblivious to their stupidity.</p>
<p>He hates going on dates with guys like the one seated in front of him right now.</p>
<p>In a span of 45 minutes, this dude has invaded his private space, invalidated his passion and overall, just treated Sanji more like a piece of a vaginal fleshlight to stick his dick in rather than a person to be talked to. They had started asking random questions after Sanji finished his cake. Well, after he <em>and</em> his date did. The guy did not only eat Sanji’s food without asking permission, but he also used <em>Sanji’s fork</em>. Does this guy think it’s sexy? It’s fucking <em>disgusting</em> and he has no manners. Jake, the name of Sanji’s prick date, was asking him about his interests, but it seems like the guy is just responding to everything that he says to connect it with sex.</p>
<p>When he said he does martial arts, the guy said he must be really flexible and his stamina must be amazing, which are of course, <em>great</em> for sex. When he said he doesn’t like going out, the guy laughed, asking ‘how in the hell are you getting laid then?’ which of course Sanji just shrugged off to the side. Sanji says he enjoys his quiet time at home, which the guy replied with ‘oh, it will not be as quite if I come often.’</p>
<p>You know, just asshole things.</p>
<p>Right now, they were on the subject of their careers. Jake is a businessman, who inherited his position because of a family business that is apparently ‘hitting off in the market’. His words, not Sanji’s.</p>
<p>“But, enough about me, though,” Jake says as he tries to grab Sanji’s hand in the table, which Sanji just casually pulled back to swipe his hair back, using it as an excuse to not let the other man touch him. Jake just casually shakes off his embarrassment, if he was even embarrassed, “How about you, what do you do?”</p>
<p>Sanji contemplates in telling the other about his career. He knows there are still stereotypes about cooking being a ‘lady’s task’ or feminine, but really, he is proud of what he does. If this asshole uses his career as a chef to dehumanize him and reduce him to a quick fuck, then fucks will be flying and kicks will be served.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m a chef at the Baratie restaurant. My father is the owner but I am one of the head chefs in the staff because I can cook well,” he says, <em>brags even</em>, nonchalantly. It didn’t take that long for the other to respond though.</p>
<p>“You like cooking? So, like I don’t know, are you a botto–” Before he can even finish the sentence, Sanji kicks the smirk out of his face. He doesn’t really care anymore if he will be banned at one of his favorite cafés in the city. He is itching to kick the soul out of this asshole’s body and send him to hell where his narrowminded ass belongs.</p>
<p>Sanji gathers his things and his self. Everyone was looking at the scene, but there is one man walking towards him. Zoro with the satisfied look on his face. <em>Great. Just what he needed.</em> What Sanji didn’t expect though is to see Zoro clapping for him, for his performance. And what came out of his mouth was far more shocking than the claps.</p>
<p>“I’ve been holding back myself from punching that guy since you two started talking. He is so loud and he was clearly trying to embarrass you,” Zoro says, directing his attention from the cook to the prick who was currently lying on the cold ground. Sanji catches the green-haired man’s quick glare and you-are-dead-to-me smile. Before he can even question it, or stop his ‘friend’ from putting more damage to the dude on the floor, Zoro directs his gaze to him and asks, “You want to get out of here?”</p>
<p>And Sanji doesn’t think twice before saying, “Fuck, yeah.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Why the hell did you even say yes to that date? He looks like the fucking poster for ‘Look, I’m gay but I am also a homophobe who just lives off of misogyny and stereotypes.’ You know you’re better than that.” Sanji really doesn’t want to hear this lecture from anyone, let alone hear it from his, apparently, frienemy Zoro. He ignores the kendōka and downs his alcohol, asking the bartender for another margarita. The music that is playing for the drunk dancers in middle in the dancefloor of the bar that they’re in is surprisingly good and it lightened up Sanji’s mood. A bad date really shouldn’t upset him, anyway. This has happened to him multiple times already, and he really should not be surprised to meet an asshole in these speed dates.</p>
<p>Sanji was about to go home after leaving the café, but Zoro casually asked him for a drink in the bar near the area. He figures, why not say yes. Sanji knows he needs to vent out his frustrations from the earlier encounter, and he didn’t realize he was feeling antsy about it. Sanji didn’t expect Zoro to ask him out to let off steam at a bar and to pay for his drinks, but he doesn’t think too much about it. He decides to not to think too much about it for now because, well, that is a much more stressful thought on itself than his bad date with the asshole. The idea of him and Zoro being friends is <em>alien</em> to him, but he can’t say he’s not quite happy with the thought of it.</p>
<p>It’s been a couple of hours since they came in the bar, and it’s almost midnight. Sanji is a bit flushed and feeling quite tipsy – maybe even drunk, but he’s too stubborn to admit that to himself or to Zoro, who still looks like he’s just chilling and drinking coffee instead of alcohol.</p>
<p>“If it wasn’t for Nami, I wouldn’t even thought about dating, let alone go on a date with that asshole,” Sanji says after a while, just to not be disrespectful or rude to his ‘friend’.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and you’re stupid for coming there just because Nami asked you. You know you <em>can</em> say no to her right? That witch goes overboard with controlling you sometimes, you really have to stick up for yourself, cook.”</p>
<p>“Don’t talk about Nami like that, idiot. And what is it to you if Nami bullies– I mean, persuades me– to go on dates? It’s not like it’s affecting you or something.”</p>
<p>Zoro whispers something that Sanji didn’t get to hear because of the loud music around. Before he can even ask, Zoro sighs and drinks his beer to shrug whatever that was. Sanji decides he will bring it up later, when the swordsman is tipsy enough to let it slip off of him. He just wasn’t sure if <em>he</em> can last long enough to witness the swordsman being tipsy because of his own drunkenness.</p>
<p>“God, I hope I don’t get banned in the café because of that though. That would really suck. I actually like going there,” Sanji says, not really directed to Zoro, but to anyone who would want to listen. Luckily, and surprisingly, for him Zoro is interested in listening.</p>
<p>“If they ban you because of that, they should really see you in a bar fight,” Sanji rolls his eyes, causing him to get dizzier. He doesn’t know if Zoro’s trying to make him feel better or trying to start a bar fight between the two of them. “Look, cook, don’t think about it too much. I’m sure the employees can hear that guy being a douche. You just did what you had to do, that doesn’t mean you’re disrespecting their establishment or whatever bullshit you’re thinking.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. I know, shut up.” Sanji really does. He knows he’s just overthinking because it’s been a while since he kicked a person in a public establishment. “Thank you, by the way. I mean, you know. For what you did back there.”</p>
<p>“What did I do?” Zoro asks, giving him a confused look.</p>
<p>And Sanji pauses for a second to think. What did Zoro actually do that resulted to Sanji being thankful for him? He finds himself not knowing the reason for the gratitude. It’s not like Zoro was the one who kicked the guy. It’s not like Sanji was this damsel in distress that Zoro saved. But he still finds himself thankful for Zoro. Maybe for getting him out of that café? But Sanji can easily get out of that place. Maybe for what he said? But the moss head didn’t even say much. So, <em>what did Zoro do</em>? He finds himself embarrassed at the realization that he was thankful for the swordsman because it felt like Zoro got his back, and will always defend him if shit happens. He shifts his gaze to his margarita, downing all of it before answering the man sitting next to him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, actually,” Sanji confesses. He blames the alcohol and his low alcohol tolerance for being the reasons why he’s being too talkative and sociable towards the swordsman. He doesn’t face Zoro but he continues before he can stop himself, “But I don’t know. I just feel grateful that you were there, I guess? I don’t know, I just feel thankful for some wicked reason. I guess it was nice to know that someone has my back or that you were there just in case something happens. Does that make sense<em>? I don’t know.</em> I guess I was just relieved to feel like you were there to – like, I don’t know – look after me?” He slowly lifts his gaze from his empty glass to the man beside him, too embarrassed of himself.  He can’t really tell what’s Zoro is thinking, but the man is looking at him with sincere eyes and a soft smile. Sanji thinks the feeling of his heart thumping on his chest is not a good sign, but it feels nice. It feels warm. “Do you get me, shitty swordsman?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I get it,” Zoro says softly. The sound of the glass slipping from Sanji’s hold broke the silence between them, and before Sanji can even feel embarrassed, Zoro chuckles and stands up, “Right. What I know for sure is that you, Sanji, hit your alcohol limit. You’re drunk, shit cook. C’mon, I’m taking you home,” Zoro says with a small smile in his face.</p>
<p>Sanji doesn’t protest, even if he wanted to. The feel of Zoro’s calloused hands in his shoulders guiding him towards the exit felt really comfortable. For some reason, he finds himself smiling as they walk down the street to catch a cab, with Zoro guiding his drunk ass on the way home.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“Cook, hey. Wake up. We’re here at you place.” Sanji hears, but still refused to open his eyes. He replies with a groan.</p>
<p>“Yeah, right. You’re drunk as <em>shit</em> but I don’t have the keys to your apartment.” He hears the familiar voice of the swordsman again. Sanji doesn’t know when Zoro’s voice became familiar to him, but he decides he can overthink about that tomorrow when his drunkenness bites him in the ass with a bitching hangover.</p>
<p>Sanji, too drunk to be surprised by Zoro’s face upon opening his eyes, struggles to find the keys to his apartment in his pockets. Zoro, who was supporting – almost carrying – Sanji with the cook’s arm draped around Zoro’s shoulders, grunts and whispers something inaudible beside Sanji. Something along his usual lines when he is annoyed at the cook. When Sanji gets a hold of his keys, he struggles to open his apartment, so Zoro snatches the keys from his hands and opens the door for them.</p>
<p>Too drunk to complain, Sanji feels Zoro drag him to the bedroom. He places Sanji in the bed, tucking him in a position as comfortable as the situation offered. Sanji, although drunk, takes note of how careful Zoro was and he feels his heart swell because of the swordsman’s sweet gesture. Before he can even open his mouth to say something, Zoro goes out of the room, and Sanji doesn’t like the feeling that immediately consumed him when he thought of Zoro not coming back because the swordsman felt uncomfortable.</p>
<p>But he hears the rustling outside, so Zoro must still be in his apartment and not just in his room. What Sanji doesn’t expect though is to feel Zoro’s presence entering his room again, and when he opens his eyes to check why, he sees Zoro placing a glass of water in his bedside table and a tablet, which will probably help with his hangover tomorrow. He cannot contain the warm feeling enveloping him as he watched the swordsman fix all of those in his bedside table.</p>
<p>Maybe feeling his stare, Zoro looks at him, softly smiles for a second before saying, “Hey, cook, I already prepared these for you in the morning. You should be thankful for me when you wake up tomorrow, you fucking ass. You know what, you should make me some onigiri for compensation,” Zoro chuckles as he shakes his head, maybe because he doesn’t know if Sanji even understand what he’s saying because the blonde is drunk as a sleepy toddler. But Sanji can understand him well, and he reminds himself to not forget all of the things that Zoro did for him today. He didn’t even get to return a snarky comment before Zoro is already fixing his self, saying, “I’m gonna go now, cook. Hope you have a headache tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Before he can stop himself to think for a second, Sanji blurts out, “You should stay.”</p>
<p>Zoro throws him a look before replying, “You’re drunk. Go to sleep, Sanji.”</p>
<p>“I’m serious,” he says as he tries to get up from the bed to prove that he really is serious, “I’m just saying, it’s late. And it’s not a big deal.”</p>
<p><em>But it is.</em> Zoro and Sanji are not friends. Maybe they are acquaintances but not friends who can just sleep over in each other’s apartment whenever they are too drunk to go home or whenever it’s ‘late’ to go home. They both know this is not something that is established in their friendship.</p>
<p>He notices Zoro thinking about it, but Sanji pushes his suggestion more, “You should stay, stupid. The couch is filled with books and papers, and I don’t know if you’re up for cleaning all of that at ass o’clock in the night but I know I’m not. We’ll share the bed. It’s fine. I’m too tired to argue or talk or do anything, Zoro, so <em>just get in here</em>.” Sanji says with finality then he makes himself comfortable in the bed, making sure to leave enough space for the moss head. He’s too embarrassed to face the man in his bedroom, let alone say even more things to convince him.</p>
<p>He hears Zoro sighing, before the sounds of shoes hit the ground and ruffling of sheets filled the room. Sanji tried to calm himself down. This was his idea after all. And god, why does he feel like he’s doing something that he hasn’t done before? It’s not like anything will happen. Zoro and him are just going to share his bed for one night. That’s it.</p>
<p>He feels Zoro making himself comfortable in Sanji’s bed, and Sanji is back to panic mode again. He tries his best to calm himself down, but he finds himself struggling to breathe properly. He’s being irrational, but his last memory of being in a bed with someone is really not great and he really doesn’t want to think about that experience right now. He cannot believe he’s going to an actual panic because of this. He tries to talk to himself, calm himself down.</p>
<p>“Cook, are you okay? Why are you shivering?” He hears Zoro say beside him.</p>
<p>He struggles to reply, “I’s nothing. I just – this is nothing.”</p>
<p>“You’re shaking like a rag doll. This is <em>not</em> nothing, cook,” he hears Zoro’s serious voice as he tries to calm himself down. “Look, Sanji, if you’re not comfortable with this I can just sleep on the floor, or better yet, just go home.”</p>
<p>“No!” Sanji says, which surprised the both of them, “No, this is fine. I’m okay. This is noth–”</p>
<p>“This is <em>not</em> nothing, Sanji. I’m worried. If I’m causing this panic then it’s better if I just go–”</p>
<p>“But I don’t want you to leave,” he admits to Zoro, and maybe to himself. God, why does he have to be like this. This is embarrassing. His eyes start to water at the thought of Zoro being angry at him because of this. Or worse, feeling disgusted because of how Sanji is acting. He struggles to calm himself down, gasping for more air.</p>
<p>To his surprise, Zoro is still there.</p>
<p>“Hey, stay with me. Cook, <em>Sanji</em>.  Can you <em>please</em> look, at me, Sanji? Hey,” Sanji does look at him. He sees Zoro’s worried face but he doesn’t find panic in his eyes. Zoro tries to reach out to him carefully, eyeing him, “I’m going to hold you, okay? Just tell me to get lost when you feel uncomfortable, okay?” He nods.</p>
<p>Zoro brings him closer to his body, caging him in his arms with an embrace, making Zoro’s arms as a pillow for Sanji’s head. Sanji was still slightly shaking from being out of breath, but he finds himself feeling comfortable from feeling the other man’s warmth. What really calmed Sanji down though is the feeling of Zoro’s rough hands stroking his hair carefully. Sanji melted to the touch of Zoro’s hand stroking his blonde hair, and before he knows it, his breathing is steady and he finds himself comfortable in the arms of the swordsman enough to finally drift off to sleep.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Sun rays filled the room, causing Sanji to wake up. He feels his head throbbing, maybe because of the alcohol, but he was almost a hundred-percent sure it was because of the memory of yesterday’s events. He feels Zoro’s body against him, caging him with his warmth. And really, Sanji can get on in this train and he wants to wake up like this every morning, but he knows he can’t. Whatever happened last night that led to this morning is just Zoro being a considerate friend. This is a one-time thing. Sanji needs to remind himself that.</p>
<p>He slowly detaches the strong arms around his waist, and gets up to start his day. Before leaving the room, he takes the glass of water and the hangover pill in his bedside table, remembering that it was Zoro who put it there. His heart beats faster, but he keeps himself on track. He hates the way his mood sours as he loses the warmth of the swordsman, but he shrugs it off. He reminds himself that he should <em>definitely not</em> take advantage of Zoro’s kindness.</p>
<p>Wanting to make something to thank the swordsman, he rushes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two of them. He starts the coffee machine as he prepares a breakfast onigiri for Zoro and an omelet for him.  </p>
<p>Just as he finishes preparing their food, he hears noise coming from his room. His apartment is small enough to hear everything in the small space, and he doesn’t know how to calm his heart when he hears the swordsman’s grunts and yawn.</p>
<p>Zoro is up and Sanji doesn’t know how to act.</p>
<p>He tries to focus on finishing the food. Tries to focus on preparing the table for the two of them. Tries to focus on anything other than the sound of the swordman’s activity in his apartment.</p>
<p>He feels Zoro entering the dining area, hears him yawn and stretch. Sanji takes a deep breath before facing him, making sure to keep his feelings in check.</p>
<p>“Good morning, marimo. Sit down. Let’s eat.”</p>
<p>“G’mornin’, cook,” the man says as he sits down awkwardly. Yeah, this is awkward. This is new to the both of them, and neither Zoro nor Sanji doesn’t know how to act.</p>
<p>“God, this is awful. Let’s just eat,” Zoro says, trying to ease the awkward silence between them.</p>
<p>Sanji thinks he should be fucking drunk for this, but he’s not. He clears his throat, handing over the plate of breakfast onigiri, “That’s for yesterday,” Sanji says awkwardly, and Zoro nods, also awkwardly. Sanji clears his throat, <em>again</em>, “Uhh, do you want a cup of coffee?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that would be nice.”</p>
<p>Sanji pours him a cup, and they continue to eat in silence.</p>
<p>After a while, Zoro, to his surprise, decides to start small conversations with him while eating breakfast. The swordsman asks first if he can order the onigiri at Baratie, to which Sanji said no because it’s his own recipe. Zoro continues with the conversation, saying that it was unfortunate because he likes it, complimenting Sanji’s food nonchalantly.</p>
<p>From then on, they converse comfortably, talking about small things. Sanji bringing up Zoro’s job and asking about his kendo activities recently, and Zoro asking about Sanji’s plans to open a restaurant and his plans for his dream. When they finished breakfast, Zoro volunteers to wash the dishes, saying that is all he can do to thank him for the meal. But Sanji declines, saying he is the host and guests really shouldn’t wash the dishes. In the end, they are both in the sink, with Sanji scrubbing and washing the dishes and Zoro drying and putting them in place. They easily fell into a deep conversation while doing it. Sanji doesn’t seem to realize how easy it is to open up to the swordsman about his passion and dreams, and Zoro also didn’t realize that he was opening himself up to the cook more, talking about his plans and goals in life, in the short span of time.</p>
<p>After a while, as they silently agree that they don’t want to stop talking, they come back to Sanji’s room again and make themselves comfortable in his bed because the couch was actually filled with books. The two of them didn’t realize that the topic smoothly shifted to relationships and their opinions about dating and lovers overall.</p>
<p>“But I don’t know. My work just consumes me and my life, you know? I don’t know if anyone is up to compete with my career and attention. Plus, I think that would be unfair for them,” Sanji confesses, remembering the thought. “Maybe I’m just hoping that someday I will find someone who will be the reason for me put my career as my second priority, and put our relationship first.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s kind of stupid, don’t you think? If the person you say that you will settle down with really loves you, why would they actively want to be the reason for you to give up your passion? That doesn’t make sense, shitty cook,” Zoro says, pausing to look Sanji in the eyes for whatever reason that Sanji doesn’t know and understand, “Look, if your future lover really does love you, they would want to push you to become greater. To achieve greater heights in your career, not pin you down. If they love you, they would want to see you grow, not fight your passion for a place in your life.”</p>
<p>Sanji pauses for a bit to think. <em>Wow</em>. That really made sense. He looks at Zoro, who was comfortably sitting in his bed, with his back resting in the headboard. The swordsman was still looking at him intently, and he doesn’t know if he’s overthinking things or Sanji is just being delusional but Zoro is looking at him softly. He looks amazing. With the sun hitting his face, he absolutely looks breathtaking.</p>
<p>He looks so beautiful and Sanji wants to kiss him. He wonders if Zoro wants that too.</p>
<p>Feeling bold, he carefully gets closer to Zoro, getting rid of the space between the two of them. He doesn’t know if this is right, doesn’t know if he is dreaming, doesn’t know if he is violating Zoro’s intimate space.</p>
<p>“Is this okay?” Sanji says softly with all his might.</p>
<p>Zoro doesn’t answer him and closes the distance between them, softly placing his lips in Sanji’s, waiting for the other to move and return his gesture. Sanji melts and gives in, kissing Zoro with the same eagerness as the swordsman. And <em>good fucking lord</em>, Zoro tastes even more amazing than he looks.</p>
<p>The kiss was intimate, not hurried, not hungry for more. Zoro’s lips were soft against Sanji’s and the way the swordsman cups his face is just fucking immaculate. It was perfect. They didn’t need anything more than this. They didn’t need hurried and hungry kisses. They didn’t need to touch other parts of each other’s body. They didn’t need to think about sex or what comes after this. The kiss was everything that they wanted for now and it was all just fucking perfect. Sanji feels his heart beating <em>so hard</em> in his chest, it feels like it’s going to explode, but really, he cannot be happier to be alive.</p>
<p>When they parted, no one said anything. It’s not like they have to, when their eyes are still looking at each other with intimacy, as if they as wearing their feelings on their sleeves. But after a while, Zoro chuckles and speaks, “God fucking damn it. About fucking time.”</p>
<p>Sanji stares at him, shocked at what came out of the lips he just kissed. He pouts, “What the fuck do you mean?”</p>
<p>Zoro kisses his pouted lips for a second, electrifying Sanji’s whole body, “What I mean is, god fucking damn it Sanji I never thought this will actually happen.”</p>
<p>“Actually?” he asks, confused at what the swordsman is implying.</p>
<p>“Well, uh, this is awkward but I’ve liked you ever since we met. I mean, how could I not? You look like that,” Zoro gestures to him, and Sanji doesn’t understand but he feels butterflies in his stomach, “God, look, this may be the best thing that ever happened to me in a long while. And I know, you may not feel the same but I hope you can give me a chance? A chance to prove to you that you might think I’m an idiot swordsman, but at least I’m an idiot swordsman who likes you <em>so fucking much</em>, cook.”</p>
<p>Sanji feels blood rushing to his face, heating it up. He cannot fucking believe that Zoro is saying this. Is this the same Zoro? Is this a prank? A joke to get him riled up? Sanji is loss for words. He really can’t say anything but, “What the hell?”</p>
<p>Zoro chuckles, scratching his head awkwardly, “Uh, yeah. That’s that. I don’t know. I mean, we can just forget all of this happened. I mean, I won’t force you to–”</p>
<p>Sanji shushes Zoro, putting his index finger in the man’s soft lips, “Shut up. Let me process this,” Sanji pauses to think for a second, detaching his index finger from Zoro’s lips, “What you’re saying is, you like me? Like, as in <em>like</em> like? As in feelings like? As in <em>lover</em> like?”</p>
<p>Zoro smiles, “Yeah. I like you,” Sanji gasps at the swordsman’s straightforwardness and sincerity. God why does he have to say it like that.</p>
<p>“Don’t say it like that!” he says, feeling the heat in his face.</p>
<p>“Like what? Like I mean it?”</p>
<p>Sanji feels out of breath. Really, this must be a dream <em>or</em> a joke. But he looks at Zoro’s serious but sincere face. He takes note of the soft but satisfied smile on the swordsman’s face. Sanji thinks this is a dream because Zoro clearly cannot lie or pull of this prank with his face looking like that. Like he is offering his heart and is opening his self to Sanji.</p>
<p>“God. I cannot believe this,” Sanji confesses. He doesn’t miss it when Zoro’s smile drop for a short second, and he suddenly feels like a moron.</p>
<p>“Look, you don’t have to like me or hell, you don’t even have to say anything. I just wanted to say that because it’s been <em>really hard</em> keeping it together whenever you’re around. And don’t worry. <em>Nothing</em> will ever change between us and <em>no one</em> will ever know about this,” Zoro sighs, Sanji can literally feel his shoulders dropping, “Sanji, look. I just wanted to tell you that you mean more than what it seems to me, and if you don’t see me like that, or if you think you will never see me like that, you are free to reject me and kick me out of your apartment.” The look in Zoro’s eyes are full of sincerity, but there was a hint of sadness there. Just a tiny bit of sadness that no one but Sanji will recognize.</p>
<p>Sanji, not knowing what to say, kisses him again. Zoro melts easily, but this time, Sanji can feel the hesitation in his actions. Maybe because he doesn’t know where he stands in Sanji’s life, and he doesn’t want to be Sanji’s boy toy. He can be, but he doesn’t want to.</p>
<p>Before Zoro can even voice out his opinions, Sanji cuts him off, “Let’s date you fucking moss for brains.”</p>
<p>Sanji doesn’t know where did this confidence came from, but he feels happy and contented with his decision.</p>
<p>A large smile breaks off on Zoro’s face, “Okay,” Zoro says, not knowing what to say because of the pure happiness that he feels in his chest, “Okay, Sanji. Let’s do that.”</p>
<p>Sanji feels his heart beat almost angrily in his chest, he fears it will come out right then and there. He doesn’t know if this<em> is</em> right, but right now, it <em>feels</em> it is. And really, what’s the worse that can happen if he and Zoro don’t work out? A chef and a swordsman. This is going to be a fucking rollercoaster ride, and Sanji is excited to take on this adventure with Zoro.</p>
<p>“So, like, can we kiss again?” Zoro says, ruining the moment. This idiot.</p>
<p>Sanji gives him a peck in the lips, “We’re dating, moron. Of course, we can.”</p>
<p>
  <em>His idiot.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, suggestions and criticisms are very much appreciated. Also, no one beta read this or even proofread this in the slightest bit so sorry for that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>